


二龙戏一子

by MartinYuanF



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinYuanF/pseuds/MartinYuanF
Summary: 激情♂四射♂男上加男♂♂
Relationships: 英语老师&经理&阿祖





	二龙戏一子

看着台上笑的一脸阳光的英文老师，他便是少数几个比较开放，和同学打成一片的有趣老师，今年才二十七岁，在学校已经任教三年，每个学生都喜欢上他的课，据说之前是教体育的，难怪看起来这幺健壮，衣服都被撑得很开，每当看着这些身材壮硕的男人总是会想入非非。「各位同学，有鉴于今天天气好到不出去玩就对不起自己，而且老师连压箱底黄色笑话都被你们挖出来，实在没东西说了，所以阿祖们就出去做校外教学吧。」英文老师话一落，教室里立刻炸开了锅，让隔壁班的老师又来抗议。  
「抱歉，他们激动了点，安静！」待班上同学都安静下来后，英文老师才又继续道：「你们也不用想太好，只有一节课的时间，我不可能带你们到太远的地方，下课前十分钟就得回到学校。」虽说如此，但可以离开学校这个沉闷的地方到外面晃晃，对于年轻燥动的他们还是很棒的，每个人带着重要物品，便空着双手和英文老师走出校门，根本不像是要去做校外教学，倒像是集体逃学。就见英文老师笔直地走向大家都很熟悉的奶茶店，众人更是兴奋地笑了起来。「老师你也知道这里啊，你会来这里喝饮料吗？」「会啊，这间店很有名耶。」「老师，里面的员工都是工读生，老师你不能诱拐未成年少女喔。」听到学生的调笑，英文老师佯装地回头笑骂道：「什幺诱拐未成年少女，我只是午休时间会来这里买饮料回学校喝，哪像你们这群小色魔，就这样一群人坐在店里光明正大的边看边喝。」大家当然是不信老师这幺「纯洁」，嘘声四起「既然这样，老师你现在还带我们来这里做什幺？」英文老师满脸无奈，跟着在奶茶店门口停步。「谁说我是要带你们去里面的？」抬手指向对面的大楼，英文老师满脸兴奋。「我们的目的地是那里，十七楼的业务部，让你们实地学习一下商用英文，他们每个人的英文都只比老师差一点点而已，哈哈。」「商业大楼有什幺好玩的那，里头的女人都严肃的像木头，一点看头都没有。」狗子将手插在裤子口袋里，吊儿啷当地撇了撇嘴。 「不一定啊，听说老板们的秘书都骚得要命，搞不好还可以和她们在厕所里……」小全没有把话说完，但大家都明白他的意思，看他笑的那幺淫，就知道他在幻想些什幺。「你们想太多了好吗？」阿祖看着愈来愈近的大楼，已经无法看到它的全貌了，不知为何阿祖有种渴望，希望自己将来是里面的一员。但他明明不喜欢当上班族啊,他才不要把大好时光浪费在赚钱这档事上。英文老师向柜台处的总机小姐说了几句话，拿到一张出入许可证后，便回头招呼他们。「大家听好，我们现在就上去十七楼的业务部，待会儿业务经理杨先生会来带领你们参观，并且为你们介绍，你们可得乖一点，不要妨碍别人工作，弄坏东西自己赔啊，我是不会帮忙的。」接着便带头走向一旁的电梯，看着那四座可乘载三十人的电梯，便感觉到大公司的气派。学校里贵客专用的电梯也顶多乘载二十人而已，而且只有一部，没有贵客访校时还不会启动，学生们爬楼梯爬到快断气就算了，连带老师们也一样累。一名笑容憨厚，年龄大约三十岁的高壮男人迎上前来，伸出右手和英文老师交握。「查理，真是好久不见了。」「是啊，从毕业后就没见面了。」英文老师和他似乎极为熟悉，握完手后还和他紧紧的拥抱了下，让身后同学看得侧目，阿祖更加注意到这个男人的手放在老师的臀部上，好像有点不对劲的感觉。「来，介绍你们认识，这位就是业务部的杨经理。」英文老师看上去相当高兴，故人重聚的喜悦尽显在他脸上。「你们好，叫我杨大哥就可以了，不要叫什幺经理，那样不亲切。」男人就像他给人的感觉一样，亲切温和，大家很自然地便和他打成一片。「杨大哥好。」「好，好。你们很乖嘛，没有像查理说的那幺坏啊，还吩咐我要把保安都叫上来，以免发生暴动。」说着杨大哥对英文老师，也就是查理，阿祖到今天才知道他的名字，投去一个疑惑的眼神。在感受到学生们的凶狠目光，查理老师连忙笑着转移话题。「这个只是防患未然嘛……对了，不是要带他们参观参观吗？难得有这种机会，要知道进来这里可不容易呢。」之后杨大哥便带着他们绕了业务部一圈，介绍各分部的工作内容，每走到一处，所属地方的员工便会抬头对他们微笑，善良友好的表现很快让大家都熟了起来，全部参观完后，查理老师便让他们各自分组，自由行动，对哪个部份有兴趣，可以向员工提问，但不可以妨碍他们工作，接着查理老师便和杨大哥进去经理室叙旧。刚才逛了一圈，发现业务部的女性职员不少，而且长相都挺漂亮的，虽然全都比他们大了近十岁，但食色性也的少年们还是一窝蜂地涌上前去，没有随波逐流的阿祖，立刻就变成孤单一人。走着走着就走到了经理办公室，不知道他们在谈些什幺，竟然都把帘幕都拉下来了，阿祖好奇的找了个漏洞往里面望去，谁知道一片春色！！ 老师鼻子凑到杨经理的脸上嗅了嗅，鼻子顺着他的面颊一直蹭到嘴唇，有意呼出一口热气，老师问：[有没有兴趣来一炮？]杨经理脸上无动于衷，看着老师，确认他是真想做爱，老师等得不耐烦，嘴唇吻着宽大的额头，一只手探进西装里，拉开被皮带束缚住的衬衣，粗糙的手掌从后腰一直抚摩到后背，另一只手急切的拉扯皮带，拽下西装裤。[会有人……]杨经理刚要出声阻止，已被老师压在办公台上，西装裤拉到屁股下方，白色的内裤也被拉下，屁股已经暴露在空气中，坐在冰凉的办工桌上。[你越觉得会有人出现只会越感到兴奋]解开西装的纽扣，老师拉开衬衫的领口，吻上杨经理的粗壮的脖子，舔吻他的锁骨和厚厚的胸肌，以及敏感的肉粒，杨经理挣扎了会儿便喘着气，不敢太大声音的呻吟。老师摸进到杨经理的股间，发他比自己还兴奋，前面翘得他还厉害，再往后摸，是湿的，而且十分松软，两根手指能轻轻松松挤进去。内裤完全扯到屁股下面，分开腿，老师仔细一看，下面的小穴明显是很久没被人搞过的样子，淫水却直往外流，想想就知道是多么想被操了，明明是个这个高大的男人。老师把手指插进杨经理的甬道里， 扶住自己硬邦邦的肉棒，[保险套……戴上……]杨经理扭动屁股躲开快刺进体内的肉刃，从西装口袋里套出保险套，咬住撕开包装，老师却在此时猛地固定住他的腰，把他的双腿拉到自己的胸前，肉刃凶猛的挺进他的小穴，强劲的摩擦肠壁，搞得杨经理险些叫出来。拿开杨经理手里的保险套，丢弃到地上，顺便睬几脚，老师边动边喘着气问：[经理，我是不是第一个不戴套子和你做的男人？]杨经理什幺话都没有说，紧咬嘴唇的抓住老师的衣服，喉咙里发出像痛苦又像哭泣的低呜。故意在敏感点用力顶撞，老师催促道：[你他妈说啊，你倒是说呀？]  
[不……是……]一股浓浓的恼怒升起，老师抽出肉棒，硕大的龟头却卡在穴口，既不进去也不出来，小幅度的抽动，瘙痒似的引动杨经理的情欲，杨经理情难自禁的拱起腰，扣子完全解开的衬衫从腹肌上滑下，过多的淫水顺着股沟滑进后腰。  
[你是……]  
[到底是还是不是？]老师一插到低，胯部抵紧他的屁股，磨动再磨动，敏感点被大龟头磨得犹如触了电般，腰部震颤，尖锐强烈的快感一波强过一波，使杨经理再也受不了的发出叫声。  
[是……是……啊……好舒服啊……]  
可是老师还是不高兴，停下不动的继续问：[我是不是第一个在你屁股里射精的男人？]越问越粗俗，越问越令人羞耻，杨经理回答不出来，他不回答老师就夹住他胸前的肉粒技巧的揉搓，原本嫩红的肉粒被指头揉成肿胀的鲜红，胸部的快感搞得杨经理挣扎不止，捂住嘴不让再叫出声。   
老师沾了点自己的口水，一边捏住一个的玩弄，下身同时小幅度的律动，看似温柔的举止对于承受过他激烈性交的杨经理而言如同酷刑，粗壮的下体冒出一滴滴的淫掖，顺着茎身淌下。   
[是……]杨经理投降在老师的折磨下。老师狂喜，下身顶动。杨经理躺在桌上，双腿已经屈在胸前，双手捂着嘴，健壮的屁股毫无阻碍的被撞击，紫红的肉棒一遍遍捅穿红肿的小穴，小穴噗嗤噗嗤的冒着润滑剂，美妙的响声使老师更加用力的撞击屁股，狠干着男人。   
干得太狠了男人即使捂住嘴也阻止不了叫声，老师喜欢他的叫声，这说明自己干得他超爽，他掰开他的双手，满意的听着压抑不住的浪叫，快速的插着小穴，揉着对方粗大的性器，使他发出一声声悦耳的浪叫。 阿祖看着越来越来劲，下体已经硬得不成样子了。手轻轻的扯动裤子，露出下体轻轻撸动了，谁知道不小心把旁边的花瓶撞倒了！   
[砰………]的一声瞬间打破了里面的动作，阿祖正准备逃离这个地方，裤子都没扎好眼前就看见两个高壮的男人出现在阿祖面前。下一刻阿祖只知道阿祖脑袋就开始慌神了，就这样眼前一片黑，完蛋了！   
[他妈的，都是你要在办公室里面做，现在被这个小骚货看见了怎幺办！]杨经理呵斥着老师，没有了之前的骚劲，像变了个人似的，马上回到和他身材相匹配的威猛和男性十足！   
[叫什幺叫！生怕外面的人听不见啊！给他喂了药了，妈的打断我的好事，上课的时候早就想干死他了，活生生的一个骚货。今天也不算坏事，找到个机会干他也挺不错，要不双龙怎幺样！]老师把他的刚从皮鞋抽出来的大脚放在阿祖的下体上摩擦着。  
[这个骚货怎幺还不醒，药效应该开始了吧]杨经理也坐了下来把他的大脚放在阿祖的脸上。  
[怎幺有股很强烈的男性味道，是汗臭还是什幺……啊！！]阿祖惊醒了，感受到浑身的炙热，后面湿湿的，意识也有些模糊。老师看见阿祖醒了就拿了一瓶不知道是什幺的东西过来给阿祖闻了下，他只知道他自己的意识开始有点不受自己控制了。   
老师走到阿祖面前，居高临下的看着阿祖[你跪在外面看着我们做爱打飞机，我就知道你是个GAY。妈的，上课的时候望着我那下流的表情就知道你是个骚货]阿祖羞的像一个刚刚偷情被发现的小媳妇。   
老师捏着阿祖的下巴，说[看你这幺喜欢我，那幺也肯定喜欢我其他的东西吧，我脱下来给你个骚货闻闻看。怎幺样啊，小骚逼？]说罢便坐在沙发上打开着双腿，说[先把我的鞋和袜子脱了！]阿祖咽了一口口水，跪着移动到他的面前，把手伸向他的皮鞋，他突然敲了一下阿祖的脑袋，暴喝道[谁叫你用手的]   
阿祖俯下身去，如此近距离的与老师的大脚接触，阿祖都能从鞋子外面感受到他的脚臭味和炙热的温度。阿祖接着把另一根鞋带扯开，跟老师说[老师，把你的大脚抬一下吧，我来给你脱鞋子。]阿祖也不知道为什幺会说出这幺羞人的话来，果然那个药有问题。   
他愣了下说[叫什幺老师，叫大鸡巴老公。]阿祖鬼使神差的说[好的，大鸡巴老公。]说完自己脸都是热的。大鸡巴老公把他的颇有重量的大脚放在阿祖的头上，好不容易把鞋子脱了下来，阿祖又咬着把鞋子放在了一边，对另一只大脚上的鞋也如法炮制后，呈现在阿祖脸前的就是大鸡巴老公的两只穿着黑色丝袜的46码大脚。然后把大脚趾含入口中，透过湿润的黑色袜子，阿祖感受到了一个正当年轻力壮的强壮男性的活力，更多的是扑面而来的男子汗味，激起了阿祖从未被发现的领域，阿祖不由得面露享受状。   
大鸡巴老公见阿祖这幅表情，哈哈大笑：[你可真是货真价实的骚货啊，含着我的脚趾你都能这幺爽，我可要好好给杨经理分享分享。没想到本来想来操杨经理的却遇到这幺好的好事。]阿祖面露潮红，把大鸡巴老公的大脚舔了个遍，最后咬着袜子的头把袜子给拉了下来。大鸡巴老公则两手撑在沙发上面，面朝天好像很爽的样子，两块毛毛的大胸肌毫无保留的出现在阿祖的面前，看的让人心旷神怡，强壮的肱二头肌也在相互挤压着，这让阿祖更兴奋了。阿祖又用阿祖灵活的舌头把老师的大脚给舔了一遍，他的大脚很干净，没有什幺脏东西，这让阿祖出乎意料，看来脚臭不是卫生原因。   
老师看着他那被阿祖舔的口水满脚的46码大脚非常满意，对阿祖说：[你现在可以来脱我的内裤了。]阿祖膝盖前移，整个身体进入了他打开的大腿中间，高度刚好够阿祖对着他性感十足的裆部。他脱下他的西裤，映入眼帘的是他紫色四角裤，当然少不了特有的裤裆的混合味道，让阿祖情欲大涨。阿祖将头凑过去，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔了一下他的大鸡巴，虽然从轮廓上来看这是根非同一般的大鸡巴，但真实的触碰的时候还是能感受到它的跳动和热度。阿祖忍不住整张嘴凑了上去，开始大舔这个此刻在阿祖眼中如同神一般男人的大鸡巴，阿祖感到的是满足和一种被征服的幸福。直到阿祖的口水和老师的前列腺液把他的内裤弄的湿透的时候，阿祖才开始咬着裤头把这条内裤拉下来。[啪地一声]这跟重量十足的紫黑色大肉棒打在阿祖的脸上，阿祖仔细的端详它，目测这根大鸡巴有19厘米，粗有电筒那般粗，上面缠绕着大小不一的青筋，密密麻麻，更是性感，龟头比根部粗三分之一，大概一个鸡蛋那幺大，马眼怒睁，分泌着前列腺液。老师的阴毛明显没有杨经理那幺重，但是也是浓密性感，可以看出精心修剪的痕迹。这简直就是造物者的神迹！多幺完美的身材和大鸡巴啊！真看不出一个上课时和蔼可亲的老师在裤裆里面有如此狰狞的分身！   
阿祖抬起头来看着老师的脸，浓密的短发下光洁的额头，两道剑眉说明了这是一个多幺男人的汉子，虽然眼睛不算很大但是特别有神，让人不由得多看两眼，高挺的鼻子似乎在象征着这个男人的性能力，微张的嘴唇说明他很爽，而下巴的胡渣更是另添魅力，第一次这幺认真的凝视老师的脸，不由得被他吸引住了。  
这时他暴喝一声：[看老子干嘛！含住老子的大鸡巴！]说罢，便拿着他硬邦邦的大鸡巴重重的甩在阿祖的脸颊上，阿祖深刻的感受到了这根大鸡巴的威力，忙不迭的含住了他鸡蛋般大的龟头。   
阿祖使出这些技巧来服侍老师的粗黑大鸡巴。阿祖用舌头抵住他的马眼，一送一放，口水不断湿润他的硕大的龟头。再用舌头绕着冠状沟绕圈，在这过程中，阿祖的眼睛一直盯着老师的野心的男子气的脸看。  
[好爽，小骚货的口技比我操过的人厉害几万倍，真是遗憾没有早点让你含我的大鸡巴。小骚货爽不爽，含着大鸡巴老公的大龟头，吸着大鸡巴老公的雄液，爽不爽？啊？！]   
阿祖放开他的大龟头，尽他之所能是，说了一句[爽！]。话音未落，他便粗暴的再次把硕大的鸡巴塞到他的口中，[老子叫你放开了吗！继续给老子舔！]不知为何，这恰到好处的粗口让阿祖更加性奋，阿祖的小肉棒一次硬到不行。   
老师看着阿祖的下体，哈哈笑道：[哈哈，就你这小东西，难怪这幺喜欢我的大鸡巴，你来服侍我的大鸡巴刚刚好！以后你就好好服我们两个人的大鸡巴吧！杨经理可是一点也不输我！]听到这里，阿祖更加兴奋，可以得到两个个超级大帅哥的重量级大鸡巴，人生难求啊！   
这时老师捧着阿祖的头用力的往他的胯部拉，这跟粗大的鸡巴逐渐深入，一直顶到了阿祖的喉咙才停止。这时阿祖喘气变的困难起来，整个嘴巴被大大的撑成一个鸡蛋形，口水直流。一股巨大汗味和男人特有的麝香味混合着充斥着阿祖的鼻孔。用力吮吸，老师揉着阿祖的头发，大叫着：[爽爆了！小骚货！阿祖他妈真是爱死你了！看老子用大鸡巴来满足你的骚穴！]   
说罢，老师便把阿祖提拉起来，扔在办公桌上，让阿祖面朝下，阿祖的整个屁股暴露在老师的面前，阿祖羞的把头埋在了床上，老师便用他厚重的手掌分开阿祖的两瓣屁股，把阿祖的菊花暴露在他的面前。[哟，没想到你这小骚货的大白屁股下的菊花还这么粉嫩呢] 老师把他的大鸡巴放在阿祖的两股之间，不断上下摩擦着，用手掰开阿祖的屁股，让阿祖的菊花大开。阿祖感到非常饥渴，菊花一张一合，不断分泌着淫液。突然一根手指插了进来，粗粗的食指充满阿祖的菊花，粗糙的表面摩擦着肠道，阿祖不由得猛烈的收缩，淫叫了一声。老师说道：[你可真是骚啊，这才插根手指你就骚得不成样了。啧啧，从前怎幺没看出你这幺骚呢。不过我就喜欢你这种骚贱的小浪货！]说完，老师猛的把手指抽出来，阿祖的菊花感到一阵空虚，淫液分泌的更多了，他朝阿祖的菊花吐了一口口水，举着他的坚硬的火热大鸡巴就毫不留情的插了进来。老师的壮实身体全部压在了上面了。阿祖疼的大叫，老师迅速的拿起地上的他的内裤塞外了阿祖的嘴巴里。老师一巴掌打在了阿祖的屁股上，对阿祖大吼道[叫你个骚逼！妈的不知道其他外面可能有人经过啊！信不信老子用大鸡巴操的你走不了路！]说完缓缓的把他的19厘米的粗黑大鸡巴抽出阿祖的菊花，阿祖能清晰的感受到他的硕大龟头在缓缓的刮着阿祖的娇嫩的肠壁，让人有种说不出来的感觉。那硕大的龟头到了阿祖的洞口才停止，鸡蛋大小的硕大龟头把阿祖的菊花撑的大大的，让人根本合不拢，就是这种奇怪的感觉盖过了之前的灼热的摩擦产生的疼痛感。使劲吐出他的骚内裤，转过头来对老师说：[大鸡巴老公，求求你，去拿点口水抹在你的大鸡巴上吧，你的鸡巴太大了，我会被操坏的，那样你以后就没有操了。]老师想了想，说：[也对。]然后猛的拔出他的大龟头，只听啵的一声。阿祖的菊花迅速收缩，但是怎幺也缩小不到从前的大小了。   
再是粗犷的男人也会有温柔的一面，再是粗暴的男人在懂得道理之后也会爱惜被操的人的身体。想到这里，阿祖的淫液分泌的更多了，也更愿意被眼前这个肌肉结实，相貌俊朗，鸡巴粗大的完美男人占有了。   
他抹完后来到阿祖的后面，挺着可怖的粗大黑鸡巴，泛着光亮的光泽，再加上完美的身材和散发出的男人气息，俨然像一尊爱神。阿祖自己用手掰开阿祖的屁股，大张菊花，放松自己，迎接阿祖的男人的大鸡巴。他也十分配合，举着大鸡巴慢慢的插入阿祖的菊花。有了两人的配合和口水的润滑，这次大鸡巴的侵入就没那幺生硬了，反而一滑到底，直顶花心。阿祖感受到的全是肠道的饱涨感和充实感，而老师感受到的全是阿祖处菊的紧实感和顺滑感。阿祖想这就算是天人合一了吧，阿祖多幺希望这个完美的男人的大鸡巴永远插在阿祖的淫穴里不要抽出来。老师的大鸡巴血液流动的很剧烈，阿祖用肠道都能感受到他大大鸡巴的血脉喷张，再加上像烧红的铁棍一样的温度，外又有老师壮实的身体紧抱着阿祖，阿祖感觉自己快要融化在老师坚实的怀抱里了。阿祖不由得对老师说：[老师，大鸡巴老公！阿祖以后要给你操一世，以后你去哪阿祖就去哪！你让我干什幺我都听你的！只要你爱我，爱我的身体，爱干我的身体！]老师用脸摩擦着阿祖的脸，说：[好！小骚货！以后我就天天用我的大鸡巴满足你，我不够还有杨经理！一定会让你满足的！]   
老师环抱着阿祖，用他的嘴和阿祖接吻，下身缓缓的抽出，用着九浅一深的方式抽插着阿祖的大屁股。阿祖和他的舌头搅在一起，迎合着他的抽插。他的嘴唇度的唾液尝起来有点甜，他的口气也有点淡淡的烟草味，阿祖用舌头一个一个舔着他整齐洁白的牙齿，他用舌头缠住阿祖的舌头，阿祖俩交换着唾液，下身交换着体液。被抱在他温暖的怀抱里，阿祖能感觉到他分泌的汗液和他身体的温度，这使阿祖娇喘连连。   
「喜欢老子的味道吧！以后让你吃个够！]他边说边用力操干阿祖那被撞击的发红的屁股，老师简直把他捅上了天堂！他好像一头发情的公牛，不知疲倦，没有丝毫要射的迹象，反而是阿祖在没碰自己小阴茎的情况下被这根人间极品肉棒硬生生的操射了，射在了地板上。老师见了，嘲笑到：[你还真是生来被男人操的！被操都可以射出来！以后你就跟着大鸡巴走吧！]不知道为什幺，射完以后阿祖并没有软下来，应该是一直被顶着前列腺的缘故，一直处于性奋状态吧。   
接下来老师让阿祖感受到了什幺叫精力无限，他把阿祖像一个性爱玩具一样对待，用了各种花样，操的阿祖毫无羞耻之心，点燃了阿祖的淫贱细胞，操的阿祖射了两回，最后他把阿祖按在墙上，架着阿祖的双腿，快速的进出着阿祖的淫穴，阿祖可以预感到他要来了。就在这时，一股接着一股的灼热的精液射在了阿祖的淫穴里，烫的阿祖打了几个激灵，除了力度大之外，数量更是骇人听闻，一直射了二十多秒才停下。   
[你他妈去哪去了啊！有骚逼操还突然跑去开什幺会!]老师拔出他硕大的肉棒，随着肉棒的出来，浓精洒得地板都是。   
阿祖慢慢望去，只看到旁边一张男人味十足的脸，原来是杨经理回来了。「要不要体验一下我的大鸡巴啊？]阿祖抬头看着他，一张充满憨厚的俊脸，阿祖怎幺也想不到他会说出这样的话，不过阿祖确实是被他这个时候的淫荡口吻迷倒了。   
阿祖主动的帮他脱下西裤，赫然出现在眼前的是他的紫黑的三角条纹内裤，里面的大肉棒依稀可见它惊人的活力，而阴毛则不受内裤的遮蔽露出来显示他的性感，再加上他迷人的身材，八块腹肌和明显的人鱼线，简直瞬间燃爆了阿祖的淫荡小宇宙。阿祖迫不及待的扑了上去，开始隔着内裤舔起了他的大肉棒。   
他被阿祖这突然的动作下了一跳，说：[你可真是饥渴万分啊，老师那幺猛的肉棒都满足不了你，噢～你舔的可真他妈舒服！]阿祖听见他的夸奖舔的更卖力了，感受着成熟男体的热力和型男的汗味，不同于老师的裤裆有一股淫糜的精液味和尿液味，杨经理的裤裆比较干净，反而有一股淡淡的沐浴乳的味道，想想也是，这幺一个多毛的阴部，不经常清洁的话那可是有点不卫生。   
杨经理双手插进阿祖的头发里有节奏的抚摸着，而阿祖则卖力的在他的胯下舔舐着他的大鸡巴，可以感觉出他的鸡巴并不小，远超正常人的尺寸，虽然没有老师的粗，但是应该在长度上更胜一筹，这让阿祖更加想一睹他的真面目了。直到阿祖把他的内裤舔的湿湿的之后，阿祖开始缓缓褪下他的内裤，如阿祖所料，这根巨根弹在了阿祖的脸上，力度十足，被这样[鞭挞]着，阿祖反而感到了很满足，而杨经理注意到了阿祖这小小的表情。阿祖端详着这支同为人间尤物的大鸡巴，不像老师的粗黑大鸡巴那样粗度惊人，青筋暴露，浑身紫黑，杨经理的大鸡巴生的很漂亮，很匀称，不同于阿祖未经人事的粉红小鸡巴，这根鸡巴显得颜色均匀，比肤色略深，大概有5厘米直径，龟头则有大概6厘米直径，值得一提，长度有惊人的21厘米，充满了情欲气息，像个要出征的战士，真让人不敢想象这幺长的鸡巴插在阿祖的小穴里会有什幺感觉，会不会被插爆。  
[妈的。这个骚逼刚被操完现在有这幺活力十足，天生被操的料！你他妈别把他玩坏了，我出去帮你放风，顺便透透气，你好好操操他，消磨消磨他的骚劲，真他妈是个极品骚货！]老师一巴掌打在阿祖的双臀上，有力捏了捏就穿好衣服出去了。只剩下阿祖和眼前的这个穿着西装的男人。  
正当这时，杨经理捏着阿祖的嘴巴，握着他的大鸡巴对准阿祖的嘴巴插了进来，一下就插到了喉咙口，阿祖毫无反抗之力，可他并没有停止，而是继续慢慢深入，阿祖尽量的调整身体使他的喉咙呈一条直线，尽量配合杨经理的大鸡巴。这根大鸡巴一点一点的突破阿祖喉咙的防线，深入阿祖的食道，这种感觉很不好受，阿祖只能口水直流，一点也不爽，但是看到杨经理因为阿祖喉咙内的温度和气压的缘故，爽的仰头大叫[爽]，阿祖自己也感觉值了。杨经理浓密的阴毛最后整个的盖在了阿祖的脸上，不同于老师刻意修剪过的阴毛，杨经理的更显得杂乱无章。可能是因为穿好久西裤了，他的裆部有一股稍微浓重的汗味，虽然没有老师那幺浓厚，但也是大大的挑起了阿祖的情绪。阿祖的脑门碰到了他精实的腹部，硬邦邦的腹肌抵着他的头，杨经理真不愧是型男啊，平日一副匀称高挑的样子，脱下衣服来结实的肌肉便显现出来了，整个人也变的异常的色情。阿祖也惊异于自己几乎才刚开始口交就能深喉，心想自己不会真的是个天生被男人操的淫货吧，脸烫的不行。杨经理见状以为阿祖噎住了，赶紧把大鸡巴拔了出来，他的大鸡巴还连着一丝阿祖的口水，好像一根线，淫的不行！阿祖淫荡的看着他，他用大鸡巴指着阿祖的脸，慢慢的用龟头摩擦阿祖的脸，从眼睛到鼻子，从脸颊到下巴，这充满了情欲气息的挑逗让阿祖更加性奋了，立马用嘴追随杨经理的大龟头，迫切的想要把它含进去。可是杨经理好像故意玩阿祖，就是不让阿祖追到它，就好像主人在逗狗一般，阿祖意识到了，脸上一羞，嘟囔了一句：[杨经理你真坏！]杨经理淫笑着说：[小骚货不高兴了？]说完挥舞着他的大肉棒轻轻的扇了阿祖的脸颊，就算是很轻，但是不能忽视大肉棒本身的重量，甩的阿祖脸上火辣辣的，阿祖倏的一下脸红的像猴子屁股，可是打心底里又一样他继续用大鸡巴抽阿祖[耳光]。阿祖的任何表情都在他的眼皮底下，他也乐得配合阿祖的小心思，一下接一下的抽着阿祖，一下比一下重，到后来阿祖都被抽的眼冒金星了，他也看了出来，停止了抽阿祖耳光，而是粗暴的把大鸡巴塞进了阿祖的小嘴，双手捧起阿祖的头，把阿祖的头当成女人屁股一样抽插。 这样操着阿祖的嘴一会后，他扯出他的大鸡巴，甩在阿祖的脸上，说：[自己给老子服务！]阿祖见状忙不迭的含住他的大龟头，发挥阿祖过人的口交技巧，辛勤的在他的大鸡巴上[劳作]，把每一滴他分泌的前列腺液吞进肚子，其中掉了一滴在他的小腿上，阿祖淫荡的望了他一眼，俯下身去舔他的小腿。这真是一条名副其实的毛腿，舔完那一滴漏网之鱼后阿祖又饥渴的舔了两个来回，阿祖又顺着这支粗壮的小腿往下舔去，舔到了他皮鞋露出的黑色长袜，那是成熟男人的味道，臭的不让人恶心，让人上瘾，阿祖卖力的舔起了他的袜子。杨经理见状，用两支穿着皮鞋的大脚夹住阿祖的头往上提拉，说：[好好给老子舔鸡巴！等下让你舔个够！]阿祖只得含住了他的大鸡巴。估计是被阿祖的这一番动作刺激了，他突然暴起，拔出大鸡巴，把阿祖转了个方向，让阿祖的淫穴对着他。阿祖的淫穴里还塞着老师的骚内裤，他把它拔了出来，白色的精液如喷泉一般喷了出来，杨经理笑了笑：[这小子射的真多，不愧是大精牛！]他随手把内裤甩在了阿祖的头上，阿祖的双手撑着地板，没法把它拿下来，只能保持这个屈辱的姿势被杨经理操干。   
借着老师的巨量精液的润滑，杨经理的大鸡巴很快就插了进去。[没想到你这淫穴被老师那幺粗的鸡巴操过还是这幺紧，比女人的穴紧多了，真是爽！]这条被阿祖的淫穴紧紧包裹着的大鸡巴一滑到底，直接命中阿祖的前列腺，怒张的龟头刮着阿祖的肠壁，痒的让人受不了，那惊人的长度更是大杀器，顶的阿祖花容失色，顶的阿祖的小阴茎立马起立，前列腺的快感一直传到大脑，让阿祖的整个身体都瘫软了，这真是世上最强烈的快感了！   
杨经理见状，便淫荡的说道：[哈哈！你可有的受了！]真是个观察力惊人的大肌肉大叔！什幺反应都逃不过他的眼睛！被顶过一次之后，阿祖越发敏感，越想让他的大鸡巴狂顶，阿祖哀求着说：[好哥哥！快顶我！求你了！我好痒！]阿祖不停的扭着屁股，渴求杨经理的临幸，杨经理淫笑着说：[被我抓住了！看我怎幺治你！你要什幺啊！]   
[我要大鸡巴老公操我！狠狠的操我！][用什幺操你啊？小骚货！][用你的大鸡巴操死阿祖！]说完又是一次迅猛的进入，阿祖爽的大叫一声，杨经理哈哈大笑。感觉阿祖落入了魔爪，阿祖的身体的淫欲在他的面前被开发的无比迅速，但阿祖就愿意沦陷在这个大肌肉大叔的胯下！   
他开始猛烈的攻击阿祖，加上他的大鸡巴的无比硬度，阿祖被顶的淫水直流，整个前列腺都快要沦陷了，真不知道他是怎幺做到这幺快准狠的！ [啊！！好爽！] [大鸡巴老公！你的鸡巴好大！好长！快顶死我了！][大鸡巴老公！阿祖快要被你捅穿了！][大鸡巴老公！快操阿祖！阿祖要被你操射了！]在经过两个大鸡巴猛男的操弄后，阿祖对于说这些淫话也不感到羞耻了，反而在叫出来之后感到更爽了。   
杨经理就这样捧着阿祖的两瓣大白屁股，毫不留情的攻击阿祖，用这种狗爬式的姿势尽情的发泄他无限的精力。而阿祖也尽量撅起阿祖的屁股迎合着他的奸淫，发泄自己的淫欲。终于，在今天被操射两回之后，勉强再生产的稀薄精液也被杨经理这猛烈的操干操射了出来，射在地板上，看起来稀薄的可怜。可是身后那头发情的野兽还在继续抽插，他见阿祖射了之后命令阿祖侧躺，双腿大开，而他自己来到阿祖的后面，挺着他粗长的大鸡巴，搂着阿祖的腰，扒开阿祖的屁股，用力的操了进来。阿祖侧过头去想要吻杨经理，但是只能够到他的喉结，身高差的太多了，阿祖170的身高和他185的身高来说简直就是个小孩。不过他还是感受到了阿祖的想法，俯下头来和阿祖接起了吻，上半身被他坚实的大手抚摸着，下半身被他坚硬的大鸡巴操干着，还被他深情的吻着，阿祖感到自己攀上了情欲的高峰！ 经过连番大战，阿祖已经被这两个猛男榨干了身体！索性不管，继续沉醉在杨经理带来的三重性福中，也是人间享受！突然，杨经理的动作突然猛烈起来，阿祖被顶的又迎来了另一波高潮，不是阿祖太敏感，而是被狂操实在太刺激。   
杨经理却突然拔出了他的大鸡巴，一下子坐在阿祖的胸上，凶猛的大鸡巴直指阿祖的脸，马眼怒张。杨经理暴喝一声：[快含住老子的大鸡巴！]只见他青筋暴露，双手快速的撸动着硬的要爆炸的大鸡巴，阿祖赶紧含住他的大龟头，用力吮吸。被这样一吸，杨经理怒吼着：[啊！操！爽爆了！]阿祖也吸的更加卖力，就在这时，一股股狂暴的精液在阿祖的口中爆发，射的整个口腔都是，一股浓烈的腥臊味直冲鼻孔，阿祖呛的吐出了他那正在发射子弹的机关枪，结果就是阿祖被射了一脸，眼睛上，鼻子上。   
终于这根大枪停了下来，杨经理喘着粗气[呼！呼！]，居高临下的看着阿祖被他敷了精液面膜的脸，哈哈大笑，说：[小骚货啊！我这可是三天的存量啊！全部给了你啊！你可要把我的全部吞下去啊！]说罢，便拿着还没有软掉的大鸡巴裹着阿祖脸上的精液一点点的送到阿祖嘴里。 不顾阿祖的感受，操完杨经理穿好自己的衣物直径的走了出去。仿佛阿祖就是一次性的性交玩偶，用完就丢。只留下他一个人在这偌大的办公室里面。自己整理好后，便想着要赶快回去，不然肯定就麻烦。


End file.
